Life Is Bitter, Revenge Is Sweeter
by Mystic Rains
Summary: A silver haired boy is left gasping in his own pool of blood. Gryffindor items are scattered everywhere in a Slytherin room. Someone has to pay. Innocent but proven guilty. Guilty but thought innocent. What made this happy school turn so depressing?


Life Is Bitter, Revenge Is Sweeter 

**Author: Mystic Rains (That's me ^-^)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: The Draco Malfoy with dear Hermione Granger  
Spoilers: Let's just say if you haven't read every book, you deserve to be shot.  
Disclaimer: My mum won't even let me own my own pet, let alone a billion dollar book series that's all around the word. *sigh* Life is so unfair.  
Summary: A silver haired boy left gasping in a pool of his own blood. Gryffindor items scattered everywhere in a Slytherin room. Some one has to pay. Innocent but proven guilty. Guilty but thought innocent. What made this happy school turn so depressing? **

Key  
**~"Draco's Thoughts"~**  
_Flashbacks_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now gypsy, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn_

God have mercy on her  
God have mercy on me 

_But she will be mine  
Or she will burn"_

_ Hunchback Of Notre Dame ~ "Heaven's Light/Hell's Fire"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco let the cool blade press against his flawless white skin, hesitating to push the Gryffindor dagger any deeper. Breathing softly, he clenched his eyes shut and applied pressure the to the knife, causing a trickle of blood and a great amount of pain. He ignored it and repeated the action with the other wrist.

**~I'm not going to let my corpse to be sliced and diced. I might be dead, but I'm going to Hell looking good...~**

Throwing the dagger to the side, he slowly went to search of his wand in the dark. The warm blood continuously dribbled down his wrist, and onto his Persian rug. He quickly threw over blankets, pictures, clothing. Anything he could get his bloody hands on. Stumbling from place to place, his search grew much more frantic, as he started to grow weary.

Draco landed hard on his knees, shooting pain through his blood covered wrist. The dark red liquid stained everything, the Head Boy room looking as if it had been ransacked after a murder. He pulled out Potter's glasses, and threw them on the side of the bed. The blond hair boy rolled over to his side, looking at the silver ceiling. Dots of green appeared everywhere, like wet paint fading in and out. It was suppose to be beautiful, but it was actually quite nauseating.

**~Damn Pansy. I bet Hermione could have done it right...~**

The pool of blood started to grow, as Draco's breaths grew shorter and shorter. He closed his eyes and filled his mind with his last memories.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Him Hermione? Out of all the guys in the world to leave me for, you choose him?" Harry's bright green eyes filled with fury, gliding quickly to the amber eyed girl laying on the bed. She clenched the blanket around her tighter, scrambling back to the bed's headboard. Draco peered through the shutters of the closet at the scene with hate._

_"Harry, get out of my room. I'm not going to deal with you anymore. I swear I'll scream..." Hermione hissed wrathfully. Harry stopped in his tracks in surprise. It was strange to hear Hermione speak so furiously about anything. Harry shook off the momentary shock and slowly advanced towards her again. This time withdrawing his wand from his pocket. _

_"I see the ferret has been teaching you how to respond. I wonder what else the bastard taught-"_

_"Leave him alone!" Her voice seethed, but cracked with panic and dread. Her hand fumbled for her wand at its customary position at her nightstand , but realized she left it in the bathroom to fix her hair last night. Harry eyes narrowed into green slits, before raising his wand to cast a spell. _

_The closet door crashed open, and Draco tackled Harry forcefully. Both boys crashed onto the ground, wrestling and throwing punches. Stumbling into tables and chairs, knocking things over,. Hermione jumped out of bed and ran to Harry's fallen wand. Raising it above her head she pointed it at the fighting men. "Stupefy!"_

_Harry landed to the floor, stunned in place. Draco eyes glinted with anger as he lifted the unconscious boy by the scruff of his shirt. He rose his fist to punch him, but Hermione quickly grabbed it with her hand. Shaking her head, Draco dropped the boy to the floor._

_"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't know Harry would barge in. I told the portrait not to let him in under any circumsta-"_

_"It's okay love," Draco replied cutting her off, before sealing her lips with a kiss. "Let's go bring Potty to the Infirmary."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

_A grief stricken Headmistress McGonagall walked to the Slytherin table. The chatter in the Great Hall died instantly. No one had seen McGonagall this worked up before._

_"Mr. Malfoy. A word if you please?"_

_Draco nodded, and left the table in bewilderment. **~What did I do now?~** The school quietly watched him leave. As soon as they were out of earshot, the hall broke with furious whispers._

_McGonagall slowly brought Draco into a deserted area, wiping her eyes with an already dampened cloth. _

_"Now Mr. Malfoy. I don't know how to say this. The staff knows of your relationship with Miss Granger. No, you need not ask how. Headmaster Dumbledore is quite the observer."_

_"What? Is something wrong with her? Is she okay?" Draco's gray eyes widen with fear. _

_"I'm afraid," McGonagall stopped to take a deep breath. "Miss Granger was found on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest this morning by Professor Hagrid and his companion Fang. She was killed, and appeared to be ravaged before it." McGonagall face looked as strained and hard, as if trying to hold back tears. _

_Draco's heart shattered into a million pieces that second. His eyes looked horror stricken, unable to murmur any words. _

_"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. I suppose you should be return to the Great Hall. Dumbledore will be announcing the news soon." McGonagall turned on her heals and walked away, dabbing her eyes with the cloth once again. _

_ How Draco made it back to the Great Hall without collapsing he didn't know. He sat down, his mind a complete and total blank. Pansy touched his hand to ask him what was wrong, but immediately withdrew when she felt him as cold as ice. _

_ Dumbledore stood, his eyes void of any twinkle. His voice was low with sadness and sorrow but rang out through the quiet Great Hall. _

_"My dear students. If you have noticed we have one less here today. Our dear and beloved friend Hermione Granger is in a better place today. She was an extremely gifted child who made a wonderful witch. We shall be conducting an investigation-"_

_Draco's ears drowned out the rest of the old man's words, his mind refusing to believe. He slowly looked around the Great Hall at the many terror stricken faces. Weasel was holding his sobbing sister, looking like he was ready to start crying himself. Most of Gryffindor females were crying along with her, as well as rest of the two tables.. _

_Even the Slytherins looked unsure and scared. But not because they had any remorse, but because none of them had the slightest clue who could have done it. _

_Draco's eyes widen as he realized who was missing, and without a second thought, ran out of the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor Tower. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

_"You bastard. You did it. You killed her. How you call yourself her friend?" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs at the jet black hair boy. The boy simply smirked, and shrugged._

_ "What Malfoy? Hate having competition? So I killed the Mudblood. So what? I thought you'd let me in the group with open arms now. Maybe even give me a shiny little Voldermort badge for my good efforts. They'll never expect me, and in your black heart you know it. I'll walk away free. They have no proof to link it back, and even if they did, I'm Harry Potter."_

_ "You bastard," Draco roared, and tackled The-Boy-Who-Lived._

_They tumbled to the floor once more, wands forgotten. Throwing punches and kicks like fury. They were equally as built, so no one had the physical advantage, but Draco had anger, causing the adrenaline to keep him up longer. _

_The injuries were so bad, that Madame Pomfery had to keep them in the hospital for weekske. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

The pool of blood grew larger, as the blond hair Slytherin's gaze became darker. The ceiling kept coming and going into focus.

"He was right, no one would believe it was him who killed my Hermione. But they'll believe he killed me. He will rot in jail, and then in hell. I have nothing left to live for anyway. I'll see you soon my dove..."

Draco gasped for his last breath of air, then went limp. The body laid in a pool of it's own blood. The Gryffindor dagger by the bedside, along with the broken black rimmed glasses.

They committed Potter with murder two years later. His punishment, the Dementor's kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**You're probably wondering why I chose those lyrics (besides wondering why this story is so sucky. =P) It's suppose to show Harry's feelings toward Hermione. 'Your pyre' is what he thinks of Draco. I was going to change gypsy to mudblood, but you guys are smart. I'm sure you could have figured it out yourself. Anyways, be a good little boy/girl and write a review. Remember, I have a fragile heart and flames may make me die faster. You don't want that hanging over your head, now do you? **


End file.
